Tara Forever
by minibeast16
Summary: I know no one is excited, but chapter 2 is now up!!!! the story gets better!!!! it isn't plotless!!! i just havn't put the plot in yet. tara meets harry on the H. E.. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. OR JUST REVIEW AND PRETEND YOU READ IT. i don't mind flames. i j


Tara Forever  
  
Disclaimer: I owe everything to the wonderful and the great J. K. Rowling. I owe  
everything except Tara ( my character), and the plot, and pretty much nothing else.   
  
  
"Mother," Tara called up the steps in the Hogsmead house. " Mother, please  
come down here. I would like to speak with you."   
"Yes?" Her mother, Maurturia, called back, as she slowly walked down the steps.   
"What is it you would like to tell me?"  
"I would like to know why you just dragged me through that, again?" Tara asked  
her mother. She figured if she was very polite her mother would listen to her for once.   
"Dad is dead, so that's not the reason, Aunt Claire lives in California, so we aren't't't  
going to live with her, obviously. I've gone through every possible reason in my head and  
none of them work. So why are you doing it?"  
"Why what?" Maurturia asked. "Drag you through what?"  
"Mother, you know, moving. Why do you sound so confused? It's kind of  
obvious."  
"Well what's wrong with moving, honey?" Maurturia asked.  
"Okay, Mom, this is real simple, so try to get it. I HATE IT! I was born in  
Baltimore, right?" Tara seemed pretty upset that her mom didn't get it.  
"Right," Maurturia replied, "go on."  
"Well, after living in Baltimore, we moved to New York. I had to leave all my  
friends so that Dad could get a better job. Then, right after I've made some friends in  
New York; we move to Germany, for Dad's job again. Everyone there seemed to hate  
me, except Amelia and Karen. Then they found out that I was a witch. They said they  
'had no choice but to leave me.' Right after we made up and became friends again, you  
dragged me to France. To 'help you get over losing Dad'. Now we move to Britain so  
that you can be an aurour for the Ministry. Don't you ever stop to think about me?   
About how I'm to lose my friends again? Now do you see why I was upset?" As Tara  
made this speech, she didn't realize that her voice was steadily growing louder.  
"Wow, honey. Calm down. You're attracting attention from the neighbors."   
Maurturia told her daughter. "I understand how you feel. I was there when I was your  
age. I hated my parents for dragging me through moving so many times too. You don't  
realize how many friends I left behind. I promised myself that I would never treat my  
daughter like that. I'm sorry. Please try to forgive me. And I promise you, we won't be  
moving again for a long while."  
"Okay, Mom." Tara replied. "If you give me time to make some friends, I won't  
be very mad. I forgive you. But you have to remember your promise to me."  
Maurturia sighed. Deep down, she thought, Tara still loves me, I hope. She is my  
only memory of Remeus. She still thinks he is dead. She won't think he otherwise until  
she has talked to and touched him. If only people would realize that is was a wolf that  
killed the Morninglights, not a werewolf. Then he could come out of hiding. Tara could  
see him again...  
"Mom, are you listening to me? Hey, Mom, wake up." Tara roughly shook  
Maurturia out of her thoughts. "Oh, never mind. It's late I have to go to bed. Good  
night."  
"Good night And remember, we're buying you're school things tomorrow."   
Maurturia called after her daughter as she stalked out of the room and up the steps to go  
to bed.  
  
The Next Day  
  
The next morning was a beautiful sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.   
Tara and Maurturia had gotten up early and had flown their broomsticks down to Diagon  
Alley. They were wandering through and trying to decide what to buy first.  
"Hey, Tara, honey. Let's get your robes first." Maurturia had taken Tara to  
Gringotts already and they were out to get her school things.   
"Okay, Mom." Tara replied. "I really don't have a preference. But you know how  
much I love to shop for clothes."  
They walked into Madam Malkine's Robes For All Occasions. Immediately, it  
seemed as if Tara came to life. She rushed through the store without even letting Madam   
Malkine measure her. She grabbed robes off the rods faster than you could say  
"Hogwarts." By the time she was done both Tara and her mother were laden with robes.  
Tara tried on all of the robes she had grabbed in her mad rush through the store.   
Some of the robes, but not many, didn't fit well and they were thrown to the side. As  
Tara came out of the dressing room to show her mom a robe (deep, wine red, with opals  
lining the neck, bodice, the sleeves, and the trim around the bottom) two girls, looking to  
be about her age, practically bombarded her.  
"See this, this is the one I wanted. My stupid mom wouldn't let me get it. Isn't  
that so mean? I know it is. Don't you think it would look wonderful on me? I know it  
would. Isn't this beautiful? I know that it is. This red would look great on me, with my  
skin tone. And those black boots I just bought would look great with this. Don't you  
think so?" All of a sudden, this talkative girl seemed to notice that this robe was on  
someone. "Oh, hi. My name is Parvati Patil, and this is my best friend Lavender Brown.   
Who are you?"  
Oh my gosh, thought Tara, does this girl ever shut up? She actually does seem  
pretty nice, though. "My name is Tara Lupin. I just moved here from France. Are you  
going to Hogwarts, too?" Tara thought that this was a pretty common question asked by  
new students, because Parvati didn't seem very surprised by it.  
"Oh, yeah. You'll love it there. I hope you're in Gryffindor with me and  
Lavender. I can tell by your aura that you will be my very good friend. My futuristic  
knowledge tells me that you will be in Gryffindor and that all the teachers and students  
will like you. Isn't that right, Lavender?" This Parvati clearly didn't ever run out of  
things to say.  
She must be very good at Divination if she can actually make predictions. I hope  
that wasn't just a guess, thought Tara, Parvati and Lavender seem nice. Lavender is just  
a bit quiet and Parvati just a bit loud, that's all.  
"Actually," said Lavender "you are right. I hear that there is a new book on  
reading the stars out. Let's go to Flourish and Blotts to get our school books and take a  
look at that book. You can come, too, Tara.  
Tara thought it was very nice of Lavender to invite her so she said yes and went to  
go tell her mom to meet her in Flourish and Blotts.  
When Tara came back, Parvati and Lavender were talking to a boy, looking to be  
about their age. As soon as he saw Tara, he said bye to them and ran away as fast as he  
could.  
"I wonder why de did that?" Lavender said, wonderingly. "Boyfriends don't  
usually just run away." Lavender sounded very disappointed.  
"I remember him!" Tara suddenly exclaimed. "Last year, I came to Hogwarts  
because my mom did something at our school and they let me come to watch the  
Tri-Wizard Tournament. Well anyway... He asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him but  
I was already going with my ex-boyfriend. I dumped him ,though, when I walked in on  
him kissing my 'best friend' in one of the closets. Well I have to go. It's a really long  
ways to my house. Bye!" The three girls made plans to meet on the Hogwarts Express  
and Tara left to go home.  
  
Somewhere deep in the middle of the jungle  
  
"Is she the one, Master?" Asked a high, squeaky, unknown voice.  
"Yes, Peter, she is the mortal form of the goddess Diana (Roman goddess of the  
moon..) She just doesn't know it. She is our key to ruling the world Muggles and all.   
And don't worry once we kill her to destroy evidence, nothing you're worrying about will  
matter." This voice sounded very evil and would make even the bravest man shiver from a  
whisper. "Pack your bags, Peter. We're going to Britain." The evil voice let out a cold  
laugh that mad the skeletons hanging on the wall rattle. Somewhere behind him a snake  
hissed, almost like it was laughing, too. 


End file.
